


Right Where You Want Me

by beebzly (Beebzly)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Painplay, Pegging, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebzly/pseuds/beebzly
Summary: Whenever Murdoc is in town, he calls on you for what he refers to as “relaxation”.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Right Where You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly prompt I did just for fun and because I felt like it 😆 
> 
> TW for heavy BDSM and sub Murdoc, which tbh is how we like him. 
> 
> I have a feeling he keeps several doms across the globe that he likes to visit whenever he can, cause he is just a slut like that 💚

**Right Where You Want Me**

You teeter outside Murdoc Niccals’s hotel room, nervous as you eye the “Do Not Disturb” sign hanging from the doorknob. He only comes to L.A. a few times a year when his schedule permits and without fail, he calls you. You hate to admit how much you look forward to these times, these sessions.

When you met a few years ago, you’d wanted him to hook up with him because he was the bassist in one of your favorite bands, not ever thinking that you’d land yourself on his permanent radar by fucking him instead. 

You understand that he’s never been after more than this, and you’ve learned to accept your place in his life. Monogamy isn’t his game, it’s not really yours either, so this arrangement is perfect. It doesn’t stop your nerves though.

Every time he texts “I’ll be in town (on this date)” you feel your heart flutter with anticipation. He’s the only man you’d do this for, preferring to be the one taking orders. You’ve never been sure why he ignites that instinct in you, but you know better than to question it.

You readjust your “bad boy” bag on your shoulder, mentally going over the check list of all equipment you may need with him tonight, plus the slutty leather mini skirt and halter bra outfit he requested. 

You’ve been working on the contents of your bag since you’d met him, which includes a few different lengths of rope, a gag, a cock ring, collar and leash, a paddle, a crop, a butt plug, a strap-on, a dildo and plenty of lube.

You feel yourself throb as you think of all the things you want to do to him, a little annoyed it’s taking him so long to open the door. You think you’ll start by tanning his ass for making you wait.

With a sigh, you knock again with a little more force this time, hearing some clamoring before the door handle rattles and the door inches open. He peers at you through the crack, his eyes look paranoid before he realizes it’s you and a devilish grin spreads across his face. “You gonna let me in or-“ you begin, but he steps back to hold the door open for you.

He’d only been in town for a couple days, but by the state of his hotel room you can tell he’s been awake and partying since then. Tossing your bag on the disheveled bed, he sits down on the couch, leaning over the coffee table to separate a few lines of what you assume is coke, but you never can tell with this guy.

He looks older since the last time you saw him, a little pudgier in the middle, the bags under his eyes more pronounced and dare you say it, he’s looking extra green. Bloodshot eyes and his red eye redder than normal, he’s jittery as he licks the card he’s using to cut the lines. “Want a bump?” he asks, unable to remember if you liked to do drugs with him or not. You shake your head, already anxious enough, you do not need any speed tonight.

Instead, you point at the rum bottle, “I’ll take a drink, though.” He nods as he sniffs up a generous line, shivering as he swallows, rubbing at his tingling nose. He fills a nearby tumbler with ice and dumps some rum over it and hands it to you. Not exactly what you had in mind, but any lessening of inhibitions helps. Taking a generous gulp, you excuse yourself to the bathroom, “You better be naked when I get back.” He turns to you with wide, wild eyes, trying to hide a smile.

“Anything for you,” he replies. You snag your bag off the bed and close the bathroom door behind you. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you admire the stellar job you did on your makeup and hair, something you only do this well for special occasions. 

Digging in your bag, you pull out the skimpy outfit he sent you a few weeks ago. He approved of the clothes after you sent him a couple sexy pictures trying it on and you’ve been dying for the chance to see his face once you bark your first order while parading around in front of him.

The push up halter bra presents your average size breasts as bigger than normal, you can’t help but feel yourself as you adjust and slip the pleated leather micro mini over your thighs. 

You’ve been looking forward to this night for so long, finally suiting up and running through all the ideas in your head has you dripping with excitement. Last, you pull on your crotchless, fishnet tights and a black thong for pure decoration. Smoothing down your skirt, you admire yourself in the mirror one last time before grabbing your tools and heading back into the room.

It’s still weird to you how much you do enjoy this with him, considering how it started those few years ago and the fact that your only practice is with him. You aren’t very forceful or bossy in your day-to-day life, so this is always a treat. Getting to live out some dominatrix fantasy with zero strings attached. Plus, in a few weeks he’ll send you an extravagant bottle of alcohol as he usually does, which you also look forward to with each session.

Just as you asked, he’s sitting bare assed on the couch, scrolling on his phone but he shoves the phone in a nearby bag as he sees you, ready to give you all of his wired attention. “Well?” You ask, giving him a twirl. He nods, a dopey smile on his face.

“Fucking brilliant,” he replies, his cock twitching already. You approach him to straddle his lap, letting him wrap his arms around you as you settle into your roles, remembering just why you came here today.

You place a sweet kiss on his lips, asking, “You going to be a good boy for me, Murdoc?” He nods, looking you square in the eyes, always good at the basics. “You always are,” you say, with a tap to his nose.

Rummaging through your bag, you pull out his collar, the black leather one with the gold, inverted cross pendant, and wrap it around his neck leaning in purposely to press your tits against his face.

Once you secure it, you hold yourself against him for a moment, pressing his face into your cleavage before yanking him away with a handful of hair. He takes a deep breath, the unexpected smothering stealing his breath quicker than normal. “Good boy,” you say, clipping the leash onto the collar.

“Put your wrists together and hold them out for me, now.” Ever diligent, he did so while not removing his eyes from yours, watching you work through your gaze. As you tie and tuck the ends of the rope, you give his head a pat and smooth down his hair with your palm. His fingers twitch as you do, delighted at the small touch of praise.

Turning around, you bend over the coffee table, the skirt sliding up to reveal your fishnet clad ass to him, looking over your shoulder to see him staring at you with hunger.

You reach a hand back to rub your palm over your exposed skin, pulling your cheek out a little before slapping your own ass. “Do you like my outfit?” You coo, continuing your teasing rubs and slaps.

He nods, his eyes wide, “Yes, Miss, very much,” he manages, clenching and unclenching his fingers. You smile, wiggling your ass for him a little.

“Take my panties off, no hands,” you say, continuing to gaze at him. With an eager nod, he scoots forward enough until you feel his chin and hot breath on you, his teeth graze your skin as the string pulls away from your body.

He struggles to pull the thong over the fabric, having to resort to nipping at different angles until he manages to yank them to your thighs, the rest of the task to your feet much easier. “Thank you, Murdoc,” you say, wrapping the length of the leash around your hand, “up you go,” tugging with force at his collar, making him follow you across the room to the bed.

You pull the collar until he’s laying face down on the bed, his feet still on the floor, his bare ass, tight hole and heavy balls fully on display for you. 

Unraveling the leash, you lay it across his back, debating on your next move. You don’t want to rush this, he said he had all the time in the world for you, but it’s tough to decide the best course of action.

While you know from interviews he’s given and other stories you’ve heard about him that he’s seen seasoned Mistresses before, it comforts you to know he continues to come back to you because he enjoys the DIY nature of your sessions, the pure exploratory joy you both get from them. 

It still makes you nervous that you may push the envelope, but you know that’s only the limits on your own end, not his. The man is game for anything, plus that’s why safe words were invented.

Deciding that his ass was looking too green, you feel it might look better with some deep red on it. Pulling a few items from your bag, you lay them out one by one in his line of vision; a paddle, a small crop, and a thick butt plug and your strap on; happy to see his eyes widen as he fights a smile, getting an idea for where this session is headed. “What do you think of the spread, hm?”

You slide the paddle off the bed, adjusting your grip on the soft handle, rounding the bed to stand behind him. Your mind still trying to plan what you want to do with him as you go, you decide a quick but hefty  _ CRACK _ on his ass is a good way to start. He lurches forward, unable to steady himself on his bound wrists.

You press yourself against his stinging cheeks, you snatch a rough handful of hair, yanking his head off the bed and leaning down to his ear, whispering, “I’m sure you’ve been such a bad boy since the last time I saw you, you deserve this spanking, don’t you?” He nods as best he can with your grip in his hair, much to your enjoyment. “I can’t hear you,” you goad, giving his hair another rough yank.

He tries in vain to turn his gaze to you, nodding again. “Yes, Miss, I’ve been bad. I deserve my spanking.” The words make you shiver even though you told him to say them, coupled with the desperation and sheer delight in his tone make you want to go savage. 

You let go of his hair, pressing his face into the mattress. “Don’t move a muscle and please count. We’ll start with twenty, sound good?” He nods, not that he can argue.

You start with five rapid fire slaps to his green cheeks, watching him fight with his instinct to stay still. 

He counts them as fast as he can, you debate on telling him he’s too slow, but you are just getting warmed up, there will be plenty of time for more spanking.

The next five you decide to take your time with, really going for force as opposed to speed, he seems grateful for the slower pace, but his voice is straining with the sharp pain. 

The next ten you deliver at steady intervals, trying to vary your strength behind them but really making the last three count.

CRACK! “Eighteen!”  _ CRACK _ ! “Nineteen!”  **CRACK** ! “Twenty!” Number twenty has a real wind up, you almost feel bad until you see how much his cock is leaking down the side of the bed. 

You set the paddle down, running your palms over each of his now reddened cheeks, enjoying the aftercare as much as you did inflicting the pain.

“Good boy,” you coo, watching him melt down into the mattress as you soothe him. You grab the lube, digging out a generous amount before snatching up the butt plug and slathering some on, the rest you wipe against his asshole. He steps a little wider on instinct, much to your enjoyment.

You place the plug at his entrance, warning, “remember not to move a muscle,” as you press in, his hole giving you a moment of resistance before he relaxes, the plug sliding in until you feel the pop passed his sphincter, making him groan into the mattress.

“You are such a slut, Murdoc. You should see how swollen you are, mmph,” you bite your lip, needing to check your own arousal right now, clenching your thighs together. “Do you like how it feels to have your ass full?” You lean next to him on the bed but slide your hand down his back to snatch at his ass cheek, giving it a good smack.

He turns his gaze to yours and nods, his eyes glazed over with lust. “Yes, Miss.” You ruffle up his hair before standing back up, sliding the crop off the bed. Seeing his cock hanging off the bed, his balls swollen with arousal, you run your palm across them, hearing a soft moan from him.

You’ve learned that his favorite is the mixture of tender, gentle moments peppered with intense bursts of pain so during the time away, you always scoured the internet for different ways to impose that on him, sometimes sending him links to ask,  _ do you like this? _ And one particular video of a sub getting his balls smacked prompted him to send you a picture of his leaking erection, so you bought this little crop just for him.

Lifting your arm, you smack the looped end down on the plug, causing him to yell out, the shock from the smack and you’re sure the sharp pain of it, catching him off guard. “Mmm, do you think it will hurt to do that on your balls, Murdoc?” You hear him groan in frustration, assuming that’s a yes.

Getting down on your knees, making yourself eye level with his impressive package, reaching out to jerk his cock a few times, milking some extra pre-cum from him as he pathetically tries to fuck your fist.

“No moving,” you command with a smack of the crop to his still red cheeks, making him groan as he holds himself still. “Ok, I’m going to start with ten, you know the safe word, yes?” He nods, his toes curling against the carpet in anticipation. “Don’t forget to count.” 

You rub the looped end against his balls for a moment, before lifting it back to smack it back down. He yells out “one,” bracing himself for the next one, so you repeat the movement, listening to the changes in his tone of voice as you move through the count. By six, his balls are red and welted, but you savor this power.

By nine he’s barely hanging on, his balls starting to swell even more, his pre-cum now leaking strings onto the floor. One more spank with the looped end, “Ten!” You hear him breathe a small sigh of relief.

You set the crop down on his back, watching his skin twitch under the instrument. “Good boy, Murdoc,” you say as you lean in and place a very soft kiss against the welts on his most tender skin. 

His voice lilts, grateful for your aftercare as always. You run your tongue across them now, jerking him off a little again, happy to provide some relief to his aching cock for the good boy he’s being.

But it’s short lived as you pull away, letting him writhe for a moment as you slip your hand into your panties, feeling your gushing wetness and providing a little relief to your own aching clit for a moment as you ponder next steps.

Deciding on another round of spanking, opting for bare hands instead of the paddle this time, he’s diligent with his counting to twenty and you’re loving the beautiful welts your fingers leave against his ever-reddening skin and how he clenches his fingers every time you spank that plug still buried inside him. “It’s so cute how much you love getting spanked,” you coo, running the palms of your hands over his tender cheeks.

You tug at the leash, pulling him up to standing, his cock drooling and throbbing, pointing straight at you. You glance down at it and give it a teasing smack with the tips of your fingers, causing him to jump backwards and shoot you a look that could kill. “Oh, what's wrong? You don’t like that?” You ask him, grabbing his chin and forcing his gaze to yours. “Hm?”

He shakes his head, knowing full well that his answer was only going to get his cock smacked again. You slap the head a couple more times, his eyes squeezing shut, fingers clenching and toes curling as he bites his lip to keep from shouting in your face. 

You almost think you’ve gone too far, but he gathers himself enough to make eye contact again.“Get on your knees,” you command. 

He sinks down as you lift one foot onto the bed and grab a handful of sweaty black hair. “Stick that fantastic tongue out, would you?” He smirks before opening his mouth and letting his four-inch tongue roll out, flicking the tip against you. “No,” you have to hold back a moan, giving the collar a tug, “hold still.”

You wait a moment for him to obey before using the broad flat part of his tongue to your own satisfaction, grinding your throbbing clit against the wet and slippery surface. “Fuck me,” you breath, taking a handful of his hair to press his mouth closer to you as he snakes his tongue inside you. “Yes, yes, good boy,” you shudder above him, bouncing on his incredible tongue as he wiggles it inside, until you feel edged, yanking him away by the hair.

He falls back on his knees with a satisfied smirk, his eyes never leaving you as he waits for you to gather yourself and tell him what to do next. 

You guide his head down to the carpet, stepping on his head with your foot, bending over his body to spread his cheeks apart, pressing on the plug as he squirms. “Mm, you like having a full ass, don’t you?”

“Yes, Miss,” his voice is muffled against the carpet. You tug on the plug as a warning, ready to remove the rigid intruder. 

Pulling the wide end of the tapered plug out, not getting any resistance as it slides out of him, a deep groan coming from beneath your foot. “Feeling empty, slut?”

“Yes, Miss,” he groans, humping the air in desperation. Snatching the crop off the bed, you lay a few blows to his still red cheeks with the crop, leaving several thick welts, his toes curling in protest.

You lean down and snatch his face off the floor with a yank of his hair, “I told you to stay still, that includes moving your hips, do you understand?”

He tries his best to turn his gaze upward to you, your heart hammering in your chest. It’s always such an adrenaline rush to have a reason to punish him. “Yes, Miss. I’m sorry, Miss.”

“Good. Now, slide your hands down toward your ankles.” He does so with a little adjustment, the position forcing his ass higher into the air. Kneeling down beside him, you wrap the ropes around his ankles, then string them to the binding around his wrists. “Uncomfortable?”

He wiggles his fingers a little, “Yes, Miss.”

“Perfect.” Next, you grab your strap on, stepping into the rig and making sure it’s secure, slathering it and him with a generous amount of lube. You can see his breathing getting more labored in anticipation of what’s next.

But first, you want to make sure he’s very ready, slipping one finger, then two, then three inside him, listening to the changes in his voice and waiting until he relaxes on your probing fingers only to remove them the second he does.

You scratch a few rows down his back with your nails, digging a little deeper with each pass through before the last one that leaves neat, red, parallel lines down his green skin- sending goosebumps across him. “You want this cock, slag?” You run your hand up and down the pliable silicone, awaiting his response.

He groans, you can see him wiggling his fingers and toes again, “Yes, I want your cock, please, Mistress.” His tone is so breathy, so unlike the Murdoc you’ve heard in interviews or on the phone. It’s another thing that makes these sessions special to you, getting to see a side of him never projected to the public quite like this.

Squatting behind him, you pressed the tip of the silicone cock to his partially loosened asshole, teasing him a little, waiting for him to try and take it before you were ready to allow it so you could punish him again, but he remains still. 

“Not even a wiggle? You must really want your ass filled.” Pressing down, you use enough pressure to feel the tip pop inside him, a sharp inhale coming from the floor. “Brought the big one today,” you say, knowing he’s realized that fact by now.

Pressing in another few inches, he’s quiet and still much to your surprise. The first few sessions you’d had with him, he pushed all your buttons to see how far he could get and what you would do to correct him, so it still surprises you that he’s reached a point of total submission to you.

Once there’s only a couple inches left, you grip his hips and pull him down on your cock. “I’m not going to do all the work,” you quip as you take him to the base. 

You let him squirm a moment, now that the whole thick cock is inside him, he’s having more trouble remaining in total stillness. “So good, Murdoc,” you coo, his body starting to vibrate beneath you. “Fuck yourself, now.” He whimpers, sliding himself backward before pressing back down.

It takes him but a moment until he finds a good pace, much to both of your enjoyments. “Feeling full now, slag? You like fucking my fat cock?” You can see he’s starting to sweat, the uncomfortable position making this feat of fucking even more challenging for him.

He pants a few times before finding his voice, “Yes, yes, Mistress. Thank you,” he mutters between breaths. You give his ass a few more slaps before gripping his hips, holding him down to the hilt.

“My turn,” you say, pulling out and slamming back in. He calls out but stops himself from saying anything more, gritting his teeth as you take up a brutal pace, thrusting with all the power you can muster.

There’s something about pegging him that makes you feel feral, a sense of power and control that’s intoxicating. “Fuck, you take my cock so fucking good, whore.” 

You continue your rough pace, loving the grunts and groans filtering around the room, unable even to stop yourself from gasping in pleasure.

Taking your pace a little slower, getting in a little deeper, you tease, “You like it when I’m rough, don’t you?” He only groans in response, his cock swinging between his legs as you resume a faster pace. 

He’s bouncing back against you now, matching your rough thrusts with his own, you can tell he’s close. “You’re not going to cum, are you, Murdoc?”

He doesn’t respond but you know his signals well enough by now to feel he’s rounding on that perfect edge, so you pull out without any warning, watching him kick his feet in protest. 

“Oh, baby, did you think I would let you cum that easy?” You leave a few more spanks on his cheeks, allowing him to writhe, his extra engorged cock leaking strands of cum onto the carpet again.

Undoing the restraints attached to his wrists, you take a rough handful of hair and pull him back to his feet, wrapping the leash around your hand to lead him back to the couch. “Sit,” you command, pulling the loop over your wrist. 

You smile as you watch his aching, hard cock leak down itself, so pleased at how swollen and painful his erection looks. He winces as he tries to sit with his red and swollen balls and welted ass.

“Oh, does that look ever so uncomfortable,” you tease, using your toes to press at his cock head, his eyes squeezing shut in frustration before he blinks them back open so as not to incur another cock slap from you. “You want to cum so badly, don’t you, Murdoc?”

He nods, wiggling against the restraints around his wrists. You smile as you pull a ball gag from your bag of tricks, dangling it in front of his face. “You’ve been a good boy, but now it’s quiet time, hm?” 

He nods, but you can see in his eyes that he’s unhappy to see the gag, which just makes it a more enjoyable option for you. “Oh, you don’t like this thing, do you?” He doesn’t respond, so you shrug. “Doesn’t matter, anyway. Open up!”

He hesitates for only a second, opening his reluctant mouth as you press the red ball between his teeth and securing it in place.

“I think just one more thing,” you say, loving the pleading look in his eyes as you pull out a rubber cock ring, stretching it out in front of his eyes. “Don’t want any accidents happening, do you?” You smile as he whimpers a little, he’s so sensitive, the sensation of you sliding the ring over his throbbing member almost causes him to come, evidenced by a thick strand of semen sliding down his cock.

You can’t help your giggle as you admire your work thus far. “Close one, huh?” He nods with another pathetic whine.

Despite his displeasure, he remains steadfast with his eye contact, watching your every move. You sit back down on the coffee table, spreading your legs wide for him, his eyes flicking to your own throbbing wetness. You drag a finger up your slit, tossing your head back a little as you graze your clit, not surprised to find you are soaking wet.

“Mm, fuck, Murdoc. You have me sloppy, dripping wet right now,” you moan, deciding to play with yourself more for him, knowing he can’t touch. 

He can only look and watch as his own erection grows harder still, pre-cum leaking out and slipping down his shaft. “You like my wet pussy, Murdoc? Do you want to taste it again?” He nods as you hold your finger out, yanking the ball gag from his mouth, letting him lick it clean. “What do you say?”

He gulps, taking a relieving breath, “Thank you for letting me taste your pussy, Mistress.” You nod, sticking the gag right back in his mouth.

“Good boys deserve treats,” you reply, resuming your fingering as he watches you, helpless to relieve himself. You make sure he can hear how wet you are, pressing your fingers in and out of yourself as he tries to keep from making any unwarranted sounds.

Bending over the coffee table, you place one foot on the table while still standing, spreading yourself open for him to see, rubbing at your clit for a moment before sliding the dildo in, slow and steady until you reach the end, total bliss. 

You begin a steady pace, fucking yourself silly for him, allowing yourself the volume of a porn star, the spectacle part of his enjoyment as you moan, gasp and cry out, “Fuck, that’s so fucking good,” you groan, before yanking the dildo away, placing it on the table.

“Shit, even I’m about to cum,” you smile, giving him a kiss on his cheek. “I think you’ve been such a good, patient, obedient boy tonight, don’t you?” He nods, his eyes pleading with you, you can tell he wants to say so much right now. “What is it, hm?”

You run your fingers through his damp hair, giving him another kiss on his forehead, letting your fingers graze over his throbbing erection as he whimpers again, his eyes even more desperate now. “Do you want to fuck me, Murdoc? You want to feel how tight, warm and wet I am just for you?” 

With a fervent nod, you take pity on him for the first time all night, reaching back to pull the gag from his mouth. With a grateful sigh, his eyes are still boring into yours. “What is it?” You are really asking.

“Can I touch you, please, Miss?” You smile, surprised to hear how breathy his voice is and that he’s asked so nicely. You hold his bound wrists, holding his fingers up to see he’s cut the two nails on his pointer and middle finger of his right hand just as you requested.

Unraveling the rope from around his wrists, you push him back against the couch as you straddle him, sitting just in front of his throbbing member, so you can feel it resting and leaking against your ass. “Go on, then,” you coo, taking a sharp inhale as he slides a finger up your soaking slit, letting his fingers slip around your aching clit for a moment before pressing those two fingers knuckle deep. 

“Shiiit,” you growl as he starts a slow pump, the clear squishing sound a testament to the enjoyment you are having this evening.

You ride his fingers for a few more minutes, edging yourself to almost breaking before sliding from his lap. “Oh, bad boy, you almost had me,” you smile, trying in vain to find your breath and remain in control of this situation. leaning down to sink your teeth into the crook of his neck, loving the hiss slipping from between his teeth. 

He was so close to cumming, you know if you remove that cock ring and slide him inside you the night is over, and you aren’t quite ready for this to end just yet.

Sitting back down on the coffee table, you spread your legs for him again, spreading your pussy open. “No touching,” you remind him as you start to rub your slippery wetness up and down before stopping at your clit, rubbing in small circles. 

Placing your feet on his knees, “You can put your hands on my feet,” you continue to finger yourself for him. “Fingers,” you command, rubbing at your clit as he slips those same two fingers back inside you.

Tossing your head back, you’re taking the time to make this about you right now, relishing in the way he’s fingering you deep and rough, stopping here and there to wiggle against your g-spot as your toes curl against his knees. 

You take yourself to the edge one last time, you press his arm away with your foot, catching your breath as you try to think of what to do next, but your mind is only on cumming now.

You want him inside you and you can’t wait another second. “Have your way with me now, please. I need you,” you breathe. He grins, that devilish grin that makes your skin tingle and your pussy throb with knowing.

He rolls the cock ring off and lurches forward and snatches you by the throat, pulling you off the coffee table and to your feet. 

He says nothing as he presses against your windpipe, and you can do nothing but stand as quiet and obedient as he’s been all night, waiting for his next move.

He presses you backward until you feel the bed behind you, falling onto your back as he continues to choke you. 

Grabbing your leg, he drags it up to his shoulder, letting it rest there as he uses his free hand to position his cock at your drooling hole.

You’re starting to get hazy, as he takes his time getting to the point, you always worry he’s going to push you over that edge into unconsciousness but just when you think you’re about to slip, he releases you and slams into you at the same time.

“FUCK!” you shout, gasping for air, the sensations barreling down on you as he starts his fever pace, slamming into you hard enough to rock your whole body, you can feel your legs twitch in near overload.

“You’ve had your fun, huh?” You nod, snatching his hair to pull his face toward yours as he aims his thrusts at that perfect spot inside you. “It’s my turn now,” he growls as you open your mouth to gasp or moan, but your voice is lost in the extreme pleasure radiating from deep inside you.

His pace is akin to the one you set when you were pegging him, brutal and unrelenting until you both stiffen and the waves of blissfulness wash over you, your nerves on fire as your orgasm rocks your body with a loud shout. He’s fallen onto your body with his own guttural release.

His thrusting slows to a halt as he rests his forehead on your chest, both of you panting in pure spent satisfaction. 

Running your fingers through his hair, you wait until he makes the first move away from you, his cock sliding out with an extra gasp from him.

Sitting on the bed beside you, he takes your hand, placing a few kisses on your knuckles. You smile, as this is the most intimacy you’ve ever received from him. “You just keep getting better,” he quips. “Got some free time later this week?”

Sitting up to catch his gaze, you shrug. “I could free something up, just for you.”


End file.
